


it's the little moments that count

by Sumi



Series: Apprentice Mina [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A moment of reprieve comes in the form of a bath-- much thanks to Countess Nadia.





	it's the little moments that count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



> This scene expands on the bath scene. Can one blame me? :D

The water, with its swirling colors and fragrant oils, looked inviting on it’s own, but it was the half-naked Julian Devorak standing at the bath’s edge that clinched the deal. He had his hand extended towards her, a deep blush extending from his neck and down. Mina waited before taking his hand and got a good look at the him. She had an unabashed view of his body and blush thanks to the sheer garment Julian wore. She didn’t bother to hide her gaze and took Julian’s hand after giving him an obvious once over.

“I am very appreciative of the Countess’s generosity, allowing us to use the baths,” Mina said. She removed her own wispy robe without giving it a second thought.

She sunk into the warm water. The water felt so good on her weary muscles that Mina had to stifle a moan by biting into her balled up fist. While Mina was distracted by the relaxing bath, she still knew Julian was watching her. Mina could feel his eyes on her.

Julian hummed his agreement. “She has been very accommodating since coming to believe in my innocence.”

It was a realization for which Mina was grateful. She glanced over at Julian to see he had finally removed the robe. The blush now seemed to be the same shade as his hair. She held back a laugh and turned her attention to trying to take out her hair. Portia had styled it into a rather intricate twisted bun. A few thin strands escaped, but the rest remained stubbornly pinned back, only getting tangled by her efforts to take it down.

The hair refused to budge. She growled in frustration, eventually dropping her arms back into the water when they began to protest from being held up for so long.

Julian chuckled. “May I be of some assistance?”

She turned her back to Julian and sighed. “Your sister is quite the hair stylist. My hair might be able to withstand a hurricane like this.”

Julian came up behind her and started to skillfully undo the pins keeping it in place. Once it was finally free, she sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” Mina murmured as she turned towards Julian who averted his eyes.

He mumbled out something about how it was no trouble. Mina stifled a chuckle and waded towards Julian.

“I could wash your hair. Would you like that?” She added a coy smile in hopes to get a rise out of Julian. When she noticed his blush had somehow deepend, Mina knew it had worked.

Julian nodded and moved to sit down. Even with him in a sitting position, Mina had to stretch to reach to the top of his head. She only had an inch or two on Portia. Much to Portia’s ire and everyone else’s amusement.

A series of sounds escaped Julian as she washed his hair. Mina sensed he was trying his best to suppress the noises, but it was a failure. When she came close to finishing washing his hair, Julian seemed to finally find his voice.

“May I return the favour?”

Mina leaned down so her mouth was an inch away from Julian’s.

“Why Doctor Devorak, I thought you'd never ask.” she spoke.in a low whisper, making sure to let her breath tickled his ear. The resounding shiver that racked his body spurred Mina to repeat the action. Not once, but twice, blowing in his ear lightly.

She slid herself in front of Julian so he could access her hair. His fingers slid into Mina's hair and began massaging shampoo into the scalp. Mina showed her appreciation loud and clear. Bashfulness wasn't an emotion Mina often experienced.

It was easy to forget what waited for them outside these doors. Mina always felt safe around Julian despite his protests he was anything but.

After they finished washing, Mina and Julian lounged at the bath. She rested up against his side and tried to ignore the urge to fall asleep. Lucio wasn't going to wait for anyone

Mina sighed. “It's a shame we can't stay like this all night.”

“Staying here all night sounds appealing,” Julian replied, chin resting at the top of her head.

The words warmed Mina's heart. “Don't tempt me with the idea, Julian. I already have enough doubts as it is. Let's not add to that list, shall we?”

“Have faith, Mina. As long as we stay together we will be able stop Lucio from coming back.”

Julian sometimes had a habit of saying the cheesiest things. However, she appreciated the words more than he could know. Mina already died once. It was something she wanted to avoid if it could be helped. Asra’s magic may not be able to perform another miracle of that caliabler; no matter how talented he may be.

“Julian Devrack, you are quite the charmer.” Mina would live and die by these words.

It took another five minutes to pull herself together. She climbed out of the bath and grab one of the available towels. Mina avoided looking at water or Julian who was quick to follow her lead. There was still a strong urge to temporarily ignore the threat in favor of a few more precious seconds of time with Julian. If Mina looked, then she might give in.

When it came to her hair, Mina decided to go with something simple. She threw it back into its usual braid that others often remarked was haphazardly done. Portia was going to be livid at the current state of her hair. Mina's only hope was that the looming threat of Lucio would keep Portia temporarily at bay.

“We should get going,” Mina said after she was dressed. “Are you ready, Doctor?”

He quirked a small smile in her direction. “I am. Lucio won't know what hit him.”

They had a basic plan and extreme determination. Mina knew others had worked with less. However, with an entire kingdom of people resting on their shoulders, stakes were high.

No pressure.


End file.
